Peering Trough Your Heart
by Turbomechasonic
Summary: It all began with a boy, a girl and a heart. Only this heart, let her see through his... While two friends tried to help them stick toether, they get trapped on the other world and must be rescued by Coraline and Wybie.
1. Coraline's Birthday Present

**Peering Through Your Heart**

_Chapter1: Coraline's birthday present_

It was the day she had been waiting for the whole week, for what she had planned was showing off her friends the new hat she had asked her mom with her puppy eyes. That was on Monday, so her eternal wait would finally be over. Luckily for her, her birthday fell on Saturday so there were no classes. Her twelve years were starting great.

"Coraline" her mom shouted from the kitchen "wake un dear, it's breakfast time"

The blue haired jumped out of the bed and put her favorite jeans on and her orange striped sweater and brown boots. Before going downstairs she washed her teeth and combed her hair a little, she didn't like to have her hair as bad as Wybie. As soon as she finished she ran downstairs so fast she could have fallen. Silently, she got to the kitchen and saw her mom cooking some bacon for her as her father had his mind stuck on his laptop. It was him who first saw her and quickly shut the computer close and ran to hug her daughter.

"Happy birthday my dear" he said gently to her. Those words called Mel's attention as she turned over to see her daughter.

"Happy birthday Coraline, I made you a delicious breakfast" exclaimed Mel while returning her sight to the frying pan. She knew how Coraline hated his father cooking as she also knew he wasn't what could be said a 'good cook'. And it was Coraline's birthday, she deserved a good breakfast.

"Great!" smiled Coraline "it's been a while since I had a good breakfast, all I eat before school is that awful cereal. I even fell hungry some minutes later"

Her mom put the fire off and gave her daughter some egg and bacon as well as a jar of orange juice she left on the table. Coraline's first reaction when smelling the delicious smell that came from the eggs was picking a fork and after thanking her mother, she chopped down the entire dish.

"Seems you were hungry" laughed her dad now typing on his computer again.

"Well, I couldn't eat well yesterday, you know. I was so excited about today, I wasn't hungry". Mumbled Coraline, as she didn't stop eating to talk.

"I bet you were also looking forward to this" her mom told her as she picked a pink dotted present box from the closet and handed it to Coraline. "Happy birthday!" she smiled.

The young girl opened the cheerfully decorated box and gasped as she saw the hat she had asked for. It was similar to the one she already had, but this one was brown just like her eyes, also it had a camouflage pattern with dark and light brown. She quickly put it on and went to check herself at the mirror. It was much prettier than she though it would be. She specially liked it because of dirt color it had.

"So, do you like it?"asked her mother waiting for an already known answer.

"I love it! Thanks mom!" The blue haired girl answered.

"If you're going out be careful not to get it dirty, it was raining yesterday. Everything must be muddy" Mel told her.

"Oh, and remember our neighbors will be coming here for dinner to celebrate your birthday" Charlie added, before giving his coffee a big drink.

"Don't worry, I won't be late" Coraline replied as she was leaving in order to show her closest friend her new hat. The front door then closed behind her as she took off to meet her 'stalker'.

* * *

She made the almost daily walk trough the muddy and usually foggy forest until she saw Wybie's house, and as impatient as always, she began running until she crossed the gate and reached the front door. Just as she was going to ring the bell Wybie had opened the door and since he was running for who knows the reason, they bumped into each other and both fell sit to the ground. Wybie though his friend would be mad at him as she usually did, but she was in a really good mood that day. The first thing Coraline did was stand up and make sure her new hat was still on her head. Once checked she apologized for crashing with him.

"No problem?"Replied Wybie confused. He didn't understand why, but missed the way she'd hit him in the arm leaving it full of bruises. Maybe he had gotten used to it?

Coraline stood still in front of Wybie, waiting for him to notice her new hat. However, that wasn't what Wybie cared about. "Hey Coraline, Happy birthday!" the boy smirked

"Thanks Wybie. Hey, look what my parents got me!" Said Coraline with a beaming smile, and pointing directly to her new hat.

"Hey, nice hat" The boy exclaimed once he recognized the new accessory the girl was wearing. He put a worried face, something Coraline noticed.

"Wybie, what's wrong?" asked the blue haired girl not feeling his friend being amazed, shocked or at least happier than his face showed.

"Huh? Oh, I-it's n-nothing" the boy stuttered, playing with his hands trying to make something up. "I-it looks really g-good on you; i-it matches your beautiful eyes. He couldn't believe he had said that word and kind of turned away a little so she didn't notice the bright red his face had taken.

"I know, right?" Coraline said ignoring the fact he had made her that compliment as they both started walking back to the Pink Palace. Coraline only had time to show the hat to Wybie and then she had to take care of some family business. She had to be at home almost all day so she could answer her relatives and friends phone calls.

"Hey Wybie, could you please tell me what you got me?" begged the girl with her puppy eyes.

"Hell no, Jonesy" answered the boy frowning "I told you before you'd have to wait until tonight at your party"

"I thought you were joking" The girl moaned looking down to her feet "And it's not a party" she said depressed "it's a neighborhood get together" she finally said rolling her eyes in frustration. 'I was joking, but then the hat' thought Wybie still looking at the hat that the blue haired girl was wearing.

"Fine" Coraline sighed "But at least promise you'll be there early. You're the only kid that'll be coming tonight, so pretty please?" begged her again leaning her head towards his shoulder, something that made him blush a little. She didn't even realize since she was focused on persuading her friend.

"Okay, then" answered Wybie looking into her eyes and trying not to blush anymore. By that time the girl realized she had her head on his shoulder and instantly moved it away from him as she got a pink, almost red color running through her cheeks.

"H-hey J-Jonesy" stuttered the boy again "I have j-just remembered I had to help my grandma with something" he said rubbing the back of his head. Obviously, he was just making an excuse.

"Fine, Why-Were-You-Born" Coraline rolled her eyes "go help her so you can finish sooner".

"Bye Coraline, I-I'll see you tonight" Said Wybie over his shoulder while going back to his house. When Coraline had already stopped looking his way and was already far enough not to notice him any more, he ran at full speed heading to somewhere else. Both sighed.

* * *

Night had already fallen and Coraline had had quite a busy day, not physically, but yet she had tons of phone calls from all her friends from Michigan, and her family. She had spent so much time talking with everyone that called that the only thing that made them hung up was 'the long distance call'. Apart from feeling her throat ached because of the never-stopping talking, which funnily reminded her of Wybie, she had a nice day. But now what came was the 'party'.

"Happy birthday Caroline!" cried Mr. B, entering while doing some flips with his legs so he could fit through the door. "Here, I got ya one of the finest cheeses" said Mr. B handing Coraline a bag whose smell could make people cry just like onions.

"Thanks, Mr. B" Coraline smiled then thought 'Why does every 'fine cheese' smell like this?'

It was already eleven o'clock and Wybie hadn't arrived yet. Everyone else was there but him, Mr. B, April and Miriam too, whose present decided to show later, after the cake. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meals, obviously were prepared by everybody else but the Jones. Coraline on the other hand, was really bored. All she did was look at the door or through the window and wait for her friend to come.

Once everyone gathered for the cake, Wybie hadn't arrived yet. "I'm going to hit him so hard when he comes…I mean, wouldn't he come early?" Coraline whispered, talking to herself.

The first to get a piece of cake was of course the blue haired girl. The cake at least seemed fine, but the fact that it had written 'Happy Birthday Caroline' could never make her completely happy. At least, compared to the 'tries' of her father, the flavor…well, it tasted like blueberry, and it was delicious!

"We hope you like it Caroline" said the two ex actresses "We also have to give you your present, so here." Miriam took a small yellow box from her purse and handed the gift to Coraline.

The young girl took the little box and opened it. It was a necklace of a pink, heart shaped stone with a small hole in the middle, which remembered her of the seeing stone they had given her once. "Thanks, it's beautiful" lied Coraline as pink didn't fancy her.

"You're welcome dear" said both. "Remember the seeing stone you lost?" asked April.

"Y-Yeah, the one I…lost" Coraline repeated. Putting the necklace round her neck.

"Well" Explained Miriam "This is a 'feeling stone'" the lady smirked.

"A feeling stone?" Coraline repeated confused.

"Easy, dear" said April "It helps you see what people feel for you" she explained with a mischievous smile.

"Each color is a different feeling" explained Miriam. Coraline was surprised that the two hadn't argued in quite a long time. As she felt intrigued by this stone, she saw trough the hole as she used with the seeing stone and saw everyone there was glowing light blue. Confused but amazed, Coraline asked "I can see you're blue, what does it mean?"

"Must mean happiness, explained her father as if it was telling her the obvious"

'This might come in handy' Coraline thought once again thanking for the gift, when suddenly someone knocked at the door. It was her mother who opened and let the green eyed brunette in. The look on his face could tell how sorry he was for being so late, Coraline frowned a little as she saw him through the stone. She didn't need to be a 'know it all' to know what he was feeling. He was glowing red and she could tell he was either sorry or ashamed. It was neither.

"Happy birthday, Jonesy!" Smiled Wybie, handing her a blue and black stripped box with a blue ribbon. "S-sorry I'm late and all" he apologized as she looked at the box. "It's that I had to change your present, you know. I had bought you another hat like the one you are wearing" He explained rubbing the back of his head, nervous.

Coraline began opening the box, the boy kept talking "Most of the shops were closed, so I had no choice but to make something myself" The boy explained "I hope you like it" He finally laughed nervously.

Coraline finally retired the top of the box and saw something wrapped up in paper. The unwrapped it and looked at it curiously. It was a little statuette made of metal materials; she realized it was made of tiny pieces of the tools and things Wybie had in his garage. It certainly was a shape Coraline appreciated, it was Wybie, Cat and her, together, heads tilted. She looked carefully how detailed he had been; it was even painted with spray, she could tell. Of course some places he had painted it with normal paint or maybe with a swab as it was tiny and hard to paint.

Almost everyone in the room had gone away, only the two children stayed. All the adults were hanging in the kitchen, but hadn't noticed at all. They were both so focused, Coraline in the statuette and Wybie, in…her.

"It's beautiful Wybie!" Coraline smiled jumping from her chair to give her friend a warm hug. The boy couldn't stop his face from blushing hardly from feeling the warm touch with the blue haired owner of his heart. In order to hide his blush, he tightened the hug so she couldn't see his face until he managed to and let go of her.

"Wybie!" Cried Mel from the kitchen, she had the phone in her hand. "Your grandma tells you to come back!" She then hanged up the phone.

"Oh…"Coraline looked away from him "I-I guess you have to go" she stuttered playing with her hair.

"I'm sorry, Jonesy" The boy apologized sighing "Sometimes I wished my grandma wasn't so…"

"Protective?" Coraline finished, smiling, now looking deep in his green, olive eyes.

"Not precisely" Wybie answered "What I had in mind was more like an insult, but lets leave it like that" Coraline grinned then kissed him on his cheek gently.

"Thanks for the present Wybie" Coraline said not noticing the glowing red in Wybie's face he had tried to hide that blush so badly, and failed miserably. He then greeted and left the house, half cursing his grandma and jet thanking god for that little moment in heaven.

Coraline sat down in a sofa and stared down at the statuette her friend had given her, she saw the position the figurines were in: They were holding hands, and the cheeks of both were painted a little red, compared to their hands and usual pale skin. Made on purpose or not, it made her wonder what that red color she had said Wybie glow with that feeling stone meant.

"It seems there's love in the air" teased Miriam, for the first time alone. April was in the kitchen with everyone else.

"What?" Coraline blushed, instantly standing up and leaving the statuette on a table "Of course not?"

Miriam somehow got the feeling that Coraline had gotten it all wrong; she could see the obvious feeling the boy had towards Coraline. But Coraline's reaction was more like if she liked him too, but didn't notice about him yet.

"Coraline, don't lie, you know the truth" said Miriam. Hearing her say her name right made her understand she was serious.

"Fine" Coraline sighed "Maybe I like him a little" she confessed "But it's not the big deal"

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Miriam asked, intrigued as any old woman would about love novels.

"Because I'm not sure what'd happen, I don't know how he feels" Coraline replied, looking down. Miriam raised an eyebrow

'Oh, Coraline. How obvious do you need it to be?' The old woman thought. She then remembered Coraline's love for adventure as she saw her everyday exploring the forest. "Now you have something that'll help you know" She said pointing the feeling stone in Coraline's chest.

"But what does red mean?" Coraline asked

"Who knows?" Miriam replied instead of simply saying 'love, duh' "It could be anger, it could be love, it could be anything. It's different for everyone. The color everyone sees through that stone is always relative, even when the feeling is the same"

"Guess I have something to do now" Coraline smiled looking at her stone. "It'll take me time to decipher it, but maybe I could find the color pattern".

* * *

**I know, i'm making it way too obvious, right? well, hope you liked it. It's been a good practice for my writing. I'm spanish and this is the **

**second story i ever wrote in english :P Please rate and coment**


	2. Making Plans

I didn't get to say it before, so here's the disclaimer…Coraline stuff and bla, bla, bla doesn't belong to me, they belong to their creators who I don't remember… Now the chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2: Making Plans**

It had been a very rainy Sunday the day after Coraline's birthday, and as usual, her mother wouldn't let her go out because she'd bring mud. So that's was the main reason she hadn't run to Wybie's house to get answers out of him. However, she had all the time she could ever need to think about it. She'd stare at the statuette that was now on her night table wondering what could happen when she told him that little secret she had had ever since he rescued her from the Beldam's hand. Ever since then, she was always happy having him near.

"What could red possibly mean?" Coraline told herself touching her stone. "The only clue I have is that it's not happiness" She thought remembering the day before. She then had a brilliant idea; she should have a paper as to remember the meaning of each color. She then took a small notebook and a pencil and wrote on it "_Light Blue-Happiness_" then below it she'd put "_Red…?..._".

The rest of the day would be just as boring as possible, at least she could spend the following morning with her friends and make up for the fun not had that weekend. It was the first time in her life she'd want to go to school, it was better to be bored with friends than be bored alone.

It was already night time and the rain kept falling. Somehow she managed to pass the whole day inside. Never said not bored, but she survived. She had just finished supper as she went upstairs to her room and decided to go sleep early so she could be more energetic at school and maybe not sleep while the teachers explained. However, the thought of teachers made her fall asleep faster than any thing they used in hospitals for operations.

The next morning the sun had wakened her up, shining through her window. It was finally a sunny day! The girl jumped out of bed as she glanced at her clock, seven fourty five. She'd need to hurry up if she didn't want another detention day for being so late. Miraculously, she had got dressed, combed and washed in 5 minutes. She practically jumped down the stairs, grabbed an apple and left.

She ate the apple in 4 or 5 bites and started running as fast as she could through the forest, evading trees, slopes and stones, until she had to stop to catch some air. She glanced again at her clock and gasped. She only had five minutes left and had to run for another ten blocks, it was physically impossible to do that. She then started walking, thinking about what she'd tell the teacher, until she heard the roar of a motor. She looked back and saw Wybie in his homemade motorbike driving to her; he then stopped next to her.

"Hey Jonesy" The boy with the skull mask said "You're getting late, want a lift?" The boy smirked even though it couldn't be seen because of the mask.

"Seriously?" Coraline asked "Sure! Thanks Wybie!" She said hopping into his bike and wrapping her arms round his waist. The boy blushed a lot, but since he had the mask on, he didn't need to worry about being seen. As soon as she held tight to him, he drove off and in a couple of minutes they had arrived. Fortunately, they managed to enter their classroom just in time. Seconds later the bell ringed. "Thanks Wybie" Coraline whispered to him as the teacher entered the classroom "You saved my life…again".

The class finished before they knew, nor fast nor slow, but what mattered was that it had ended. They both went chatting to recess, talking about the craziness of the teacher. And stuff, until they reached the point where they had to talk about the other day. Since Coraline was the curious one, she started.

"So…Wybie" She began "what did you have to do after you left on Saturday?"

"I had to help, well…more like clean. You know the statuette right? I kinda left everything a disaster back home. My grandma was furious with me." Wybie explained rubbing the back of his head, Coraline grinning.

"I'm glad you made that disaster" the girl told him "I love that statue, really."

"W-wow…" Wybie said "How touching" he smirked "At least you liked it, that's worth my punishment" both laughed. The two children then met their friends, who unfortunately had another schedule and couldn't be with them in most classes. The girl 'Alma Lopez' was a Mexican blonde girl, usually in a ponytail, with green eyes and a beautiful skin. She generally wore blue jeans and a pink or light green t-shirt with flower stamps and stuff. It was obvious her style was like most girls, gossiping about boys and things, but for some reason she and Coraline did become good friends. Still, she did have some hidden Mexican talents.

The boy 'William "Will" Brown' was the newest kid at school, he had no long ago moved from London to Oregon and being new as Coraline made them good friends. He also had a love for nasty things, just as Wyborn. He was a redheaded and had brown eyes, mostly because he had Scottish genes. His clothes were the most sophisticated trends from Europe. However, they were all dirty or in bad conditions. Of course they were both wearing their uniforms then, but when they were not in school, those were their personal clothes.

"Happy birthday Jonesy" Shouted the two friends. Her nickname was more known than her name.

"Thanks guys" She answered happily.

They both had given her presents. Alma's present was a bright pink t-shirt with images of cats, every color you could imagine. Coraline gave it an 'I'd rather be dead than wear this' look, but fainted a smile and thanked her friend.

Will's present was better for Coraline than Alma's, but not what would be expected from a foreign person. They were a pair of gloves that had some magnetic fabrics in each finger. It was something modern, unusual, interesting, yet not very useful.

The bell rang and the four friends had to attend gym, so Wybie and Will went to the boys dress room as the girls went to theirs. Finally, many hours later they had lunch together, where they could talk without being interrupted by the bell again for an hour.

"Hey Jonesy, what else were you given for your birthday?" asked the redheaded boy before eating almost all his spaghetti in one bite.

"Well, I was given a brown hat" she said laying a finger to her cheek as a sign she was remembering "A statue Wybie gave, a year's worth amount of awfully smelling kinds of cheese, and this necklace" She said pointing to it. It'd obviously be seen without difficulty as she had to wear that boring uniform.

"Heart shaped?" asked Alma "that isn't like you"

"Oh…" Coraline replied "You still gave me a bright pink t-shirt when I don't like hearts"

"Touché" said Alma frowning.

"Aw…"moaned Will "You make me feel jealous" he said "All that fancy cheese…"

Coraline reacted at his speech and as fast as lightning, she looked him through the stone without being seen and saw the green glow. Then she took her notebook from before and wrote '_Green-Jealous_".

"What's that Jonesy" asked Wybie trying to look at her notebook. She quickly hid it.

"It's um…s-some sketches" She answered "You know, for the story we have to write for literature next week". She then looked over to Will in order to change the subject "Hey Will, if you want I can give you some of my cheese" she said quickly, smiling.

"Oh, I cannot accept that" He replied exaggerating his accent on purpose "But if you want, I know a really good recipe I can make with that mount of cheese. And it'd be enough for all of us"

"Hey! I got a brilliant idea!" shouted Alma, freaking the others out "We could have a sleep over at Jonesy's place this weekend, and Will'll be happy to make that something special he has in mind" She then turned to Coraline "What'ya say, Jonesy?"

"Yeah, I like the idea" She said "My parents will be off to show some catalogues to some guy in Nevada and won't be the whole weekend. And they owe me it for not having a decent birthday party". "Besides…"she said so quietly no one heard her "It'd give me a good chance" she though glancing at Wybie, who was finishing his chicken legs.

"Then it's on!" Wybie said "We only need your parents' permission and that's all"

"Oh don't worry" Coraline said imitating Will's exaggerated accent, making Wybie laugh "I can be very persuasive" She was right. A lot. "I'll see you this Friday night. How bad we still have an entire week to suffer" She groaned.

After the all left school, they kept thinking about Friday. Especially the secret lovers, who were thinking about how they were going to make their own moves. Coraline had in mind using her stone the whole week and figure out what Wybie felt. And Wybie had in mind…to see what happened.

"No!" Mel answered Coraline after she told her the Friday's plan. Her eyes would never leave the computer's screen.

"Come on mom!"She begged, shaking her mother's arm "You'll be in Nevada, and I'd fell so lonely without my friends" She said making her kicked puppy expression.

"Fine" Mel said looking away from her daughter convincing eyes. "But I want everything clean when we get back, and stop doing that face!"She yelled "It puts me on my nerves".

Coraline let go of her mother's arm and took her feeling stone, saw through it and recognized a yellow glowing from her mother. She thanked her, kissed her on the cheek, ran upstairs, took out her notebook and finally wrote "_Yellow-Anger_".

"I'll know what red means on Friday, otherwise I'll risk myself".

* * *

"You sure there are banana slugs here?" asked Will crawling through the musty and muddy ground next to Wybie, who was wearing his skull mask. They were both in search for rare insects, like the banana slug.

"I'm pretty sure this is where I saw them for the first time" Wybie answered examining the trees, ground and well, everything.

"I think we should split up" suggested Will, standing up then taking out the dirt from his clothes.

"Sounds good" Wybie said "I'll keep an eye over here and you should go near the well". The two boys then separated and Will went on his own, heading to the old well. It had been a mystery for him why Wybie and Coraline were always so worried about that well, like if something would pop out of it. When he arrived, he started by examining the surface round it and after minutes of finding nothing, he got the crazy idea of looking down the well.

He took out the cover with some effort and saw through the dark, narrow and bottomless pit. He raised an eyebrow as he saw nothingness itself and decided to close it and go looking somewhere else. But before he did, he could glance at something shinny down the well, something that got his attention. If it was shinny it could be something valuable like gold, some other jewelry like stone or maybe an old coin or even something else…

One of the reasons he had given Coraline a magnetic glove for her birthday, was that he was very fond of them, he had many kinds of magnets and he casually had one tied a rope, like if it was some kind of hook. He threw it down while holding the other end of the line and realized it wasn't as deep as it seemed, he quickly tugged it up and saw what he had caught…a button shaped like key.

"Well this is weird" He told himself staring into it. He suddenly felt something unusual; he had the need of doing something he had no idea of. "I don't know why, but I want to go Jonesy's". He put the key in his pocket and closed the well again. He headed to meet Wybie were he had told him to and of course, kept his mouth shout about the little key.

* * *

I know i changed a lot about the category, the rating, and the summary...It's that i had another idea that would make this longer, but more interesting ;) soooo...hope you liked it ! Please R&R


	3. Playing Cupid

_**Playing Cupid**_

It was the most awaited day in the week for the children, especially for Coraline. It was not only a Friday, the last day of school of the week, but it was also the day she'd have a sleepover with her best friends. However, it didn't mean the school went by fast. Luckily it was the shortest day.

After four hours of boring subjects she didn't care about, she finally had lunch. The moment when friends could gather and chat without any worries. As she approached their usual table, she could see Wybie and Will laughing about something while Alma gave a disgusted face. Coraline laughed back as she sat on her chair, seeing her friend like that was always funny.

"Ready for tonight?" Alma asked trying to get rid of the nasty joke the guys had thrown.

"I've got a feeling that tonight is gonna be a good night" Coraline answered back, Alma laughing at her Black Eyed Peas reference. "By the way, is everything ready? I mean about the food and that. You never told us what you were planning Will".

"I'll bring all the ingredients needed apart from the cheese. You just bring anything else you'd like: marshmallows, sausages, etc." They red headed answered.

"Still, we don't know what it'll be about" Wybie said "What if one of us is allergic to it?"

"Are you allergic to cheese?" The red headed asked back, Wybie just shook his head. The boy answered "Then you don't have anything to worry about".

"Hey Wybie" Alma said "I heard you and Matt have been fighting, I mean more than usual. Insults and…punches" She finally said, almost whispering.

"I don't recall we had punched each other, maybe pushing us, but that's all. And about the insults…"

"He deserved them" Coraline continued "He told me that only clowns should have blue hair" her tone was loud now, as if she wanted him to hear her even if he wasn't there.

"That's all?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nooo…"Coraline got angrier "I answered back, and then he said that if I wanted to have some attention" Coraline got even angrier, and Wybie tried to find shelter under the table "Then I should sew buttons in my eyes" Coraline exploded. Wybie didn't know what to do. "That way you'd look even funnier, he told me".

"I still don't get it" Alma said "What's so important about that little insult that made Wybie well…act though?" her eyes were now gazing at Wybie who was trying to hide with a really big book.

"J-Jonesy…cried" Wybie answered letting his face be seen. It was now Coraline who was trying to look away "I…did punch him" Wybie sighed "In the face". Alma remembered the deathly fear Coraline had for buttons, needles, and that stuff. The reason, she didn't know.

"But he kept his mouth shut ever since" Coraline said, crossing her arms, then she looked to Wybie and smiled "Thanks Wybie, you're always beside me"

The boy laughed nervously "Y-You're welcome" He had a tiny blush in his cheeks. Neither Coraline nor he noticed, but the other two did. Alma and Will exchanged smiles, like if they had the same impression.

"Oh…well" Alma said, breaking the silence "The past is past, hey Will, you wanted me to help you convince Mrs. Darnia to give you another exam, since your last was terrible, right?" The blonde blinked an eye.

"Of…course, right. Let's go" Will played along "If you excuse us" He told the other two with his exaggerated accent as they got up from their chairs and went to the hallways, so they wouldn't meet them accidentally.

"We are here because…" Will said, expecting Alma to finish the sentence.

"Have you felt the air between them" Alma said, with a mischievous smile "I bet they like each other" She giggled.

"Of course, Duh!" Will replied "Seriously, you're the one obsessed with this stuff and didn't get a clue before?"

"Hey!" She said offended "It's not like you did" He raised an eyebrow, he had obviously known. "Fine, it's not like THEY know"

"That's something I can buy" Will said "Soon or later they'll fall for each other"

"Hey" Alma gasped as she had had an amazing idea…for her. "What if we 'push them a little'? You know, like playing cupid"

"I don't know" The British boy answered back, rubbing the back of his head, just like Wybie did "I don't think we should interfere with their relationship. Things should just go…naturally"

"Come on" She gently pushed his arm "It'll be fun, and we have the perfect chance this evening" The boy sighed, and then nodded his head. The blonde just cried out a 'yes'.

* * *

"Oh, you'll pay for that Why-were-you-born!" Coraline yelled as she got up from the mud she was pushed in and ran angrily towards the poor, scared boy who had to run for his life.

"Hey, it was a joke!" He defended, not looking in front of him. He didn't notice where he had gone and as a consequence he slipped with mud and fell on his butt. Coraline didn't stop there and jumped on the already fallen boy. They rolled over the mud many times, ending up all dirty and when they stopped, Coraline was on top of him, face to face, inches away.

They both looked into each other eyes, both faces covered with mud and something that…wasn't mud. Wybie stared into the two hazel dots in front of him as she did on the ones in front of her. Who could do anything else but blush? Coraline shook her head and got off of Wybie, she stood up and gave the boy a hand to get up. As they both tried hard to hide their blushing, two kids were spying from behind the bushes.

"I tell you" The red headed said "There's no need for us to interfere"

"Will!" Alma yelled angrily "Even if they are both burning with passion, there's still a thick freezing ice that keeps them separated. We have to help them break that ice" She explained. "Now remember, I'll ask Jonesy and you'll go for Wybie. That way they'll open their hearts and tell the truth. If I told someone I liked someone it wouldn't be a boy"

"Whatever" he replied then grabbing his backpack, standing up at the same time as his friend who had her own bag, amazingly almost three times bigger than his. The two kids walked together feigning they hadn't seen anything.

"Jonesy! Wybie!" Alma waved as she ran to both. She resisted the urge to hug them as they were both covered in mud and…else. "Looks like you've been playing dirty" It was not the first time her comments had had that reaction, but they both started blushing like crazy. Wybie stuttered and Coraline gazed in every direction possible.

"Y-yeah" she answered "I-I fell to the mud and Wybie tried to help me" She finally smiled as her blush faded away.

"Y-you know" Wybie stuttered, rubbing the back of his head "I think I should take a bath quickly" He said laughing nervously "I-I'll meet you all at J-Jonesy's" He then headed to his house, running almost sprinting.

"Will…"Alma said trying to think of an excuse to be alone with Coraline to…interrogate her "Didn't you have to ask Wybie for something?" She elbowed his arm "You better catch up with him"

"Um, sure" he replied, he understood her as if he could read her mind "I'll be back in a minute". After saying so, he ran to Wybie's until he got lost of sight and hid so he could hear their conversation "Should have taken a walkie talkie" He muttered to himself.

The two girls, one with a giant backpack and the other one leaking mud and water, were now alone. Coraline was not sure whether to wait for Will or just go home so Coraline could bathe. Anyhow, Alma had some questions in her mind that would make her friend feel uncomfortable or make her talk. The blonde decided to drop her backpack as she didn't want to break her back. After so, she sat on the tree stump and combed back her hair with her hands.

"So, Jonesy" She said as the blue haired girl sat on a log nearby, taking out something from her hair that looked like a bug "I saw you and Wybie, you know" Coraline blushed, then looked away.

"So?" Coraline asked, trying to play dumb.

"Tell me Jonesy" the blonde said "Do you like him?" She asked.

"Well, you're indirectly direct Alma" Coraline replied nervously as she tried to hide her blush. Even when her face was covered in mud, it was easily seen.

"Oh my gosh…You do!" Alma gasped, how she liked this kind of stuff and gossips.

"M-Maybe" Coraline stuttered then looked at her "But, just a little. Not the big romance thing that's on every movie" She said, now calm again. Alma didn't now why, but she had the feeling that her words were fake, she had totally fallen for the boy. But Coraline, would never admit it.

She had been staring into the blank, when she heard Coraline's threatening "If you tell this to anyone, you're as dead as Matt".

"I like to live!" Alma shouted in defense, standing up then making as if she was zipping her mouth with her finger. Coraline stood up and walked to her house, she had to bathe before Wybie and Will came. "Don't worry my dear Jonesy" Alma said to herself "I'm sure he loves you deeply".

As Coraline was dressing, Mel was opening the door for Wybie and Will, who came at the same time, as if they were talking about something. The first thing Alma did when they came was ask Wybie to tell Coraline they were there. He did so, that way Alma and Will exchanged info. It could be heard an 'I told you so' from upstairs, but nothing else. Wybie on the other hand was about to knock on Coraline's room door, but then she opened before he could. This time they didn't crash each other, Coraline was more careful. They exchanged smiles as well as some uncomfortable silences, because of the conversation each one had had with Will or Alma.

"W-We are all here" Wybie said, trying to break the silence. Coraline was very grateful for that.

"Fine let's go, Will and Alma must be waiting for us" She said, and then she shook her head so her wet hair would dry a little. Not a good idea having Wybie close, he ended up as if it had been raining. "Oh, sorry Wybie" Coraline apologized handing him the towel she had used.

"It's okay" He replied, giving her the towel once he had dried himself up.

They both ran downstairs, and where about to go to the living room where Will and Alma were, but they were stopped by Coraline's mother, who was ready to leave. "Coraline we are leaving" she said kissing her daughter in the cheek "The groceries you asked for are on the table, if I forgot something then…" She was interrupted by her daughter.

"You forgot about…"she tried to say, but then realized Wybie was still there and felt awkward to say it out loud "My rainy days" she whispered, Wybie raised an eyebrow.

"Your rainy days?" Mel asked "What are you…Oh! Yeah, that" She said snapping her head "Well, if you have the urge then use mines. Love you" After saying so, she opened the door and left, leaving the four children alone for the sleepover they had planned for a whole week.

* * *

"Oh god, this is delicious!" said Coraline once she tasted the fondue Will had prepared, with a little help from Alma. They were all sit on the floor, obviously next to the TV even though it was off. They had decided to make the 'camp' there; they'd just throw some sleeping bags and sleep whenever they fell. Coraline had submerged a sausage in the cheese, and she never expected to find cheese so tasty before, especially when she could smell them from Mr. B's.

"Where did you learn to do this?" Asked Wybie to the British boy, who was chewing down tree cheese covered marshmallows at the same time. Wybie wondered why all the European people he knew had those strange likes.

"Sophie taught me to" He mumbled the answer out then gulped down. "Remember, my girlfriend from France"

"How'd someone forget about that cutie" Wybie teased.

"Watch it Lovat" Will growled "You know what I know" Wybie glanced at Coraline without her noticing and apologized.

"Well, she does travel pretty often" Coraline said "She visits you like every month" After eating another cheese covered sausage, she punched Will's arm softly, just so he'd face her "Remember me to thank her for teaching you this" She laughed.

"Are you eating Jalapeños?" asked Wybie watching the blonde girl chow down a cheese covered jalapeño "Isn't it too spicy?"

"Of course not" Alma answered, at least for her "Wanna try?" Everyone took one and submerged it into the cheese. They brought them up to their mouths almost at the same time and in no longer than five seconds after it touched their lips, they all spitted them out. Wybie drank the whole bottle of water as Will drank the soda and Coraline the orange juice. They finished the whole drink and gasped for breath.

"Bebes" Teased Alma, even though it was Spanish, the meaning was understood. Then she ate another jalapeño.

"You know" Will said throwing the empty bottle away "I'm not hungry anymore, do you know a game we could play, Alma?" The red haired boy blinked an eye, she got the sign. It was the first time in the whole day that Will would approve her trying to interfere with Coraline and Wybie.

"Everyone likes games" She smiled, Coraline felt as if she had a heart attack that phrase reminded her of the other mother. It was lucky for her anyway, it helped her not blush when her hand and Wybie's touched when trying to pick up a marshmallow. "I guess we could start with Truth or Dare, what do you say guys?" She turned to Coraline and Wybie, a little smirk in her face as she saw the marshmallows.

Coraline snapped back, and took her hand away from the marshmallows, and Wybie's hand, as well as he did. Then they both answered at the same time "I-I don't know" They glanced at each other, it was always weird and funny that they said the same things.

"Isn't it dangerous?" Coraline tried to tell Alma, as if asking her not to make her do anything girly-like to Wybie or confess something she wouldn't want to.

"Let's make it interesting" Alma said in order to get Coraline's trust "If someone backs out, it gets disqualified. The last remaining won't have to help at all at the cleaning" The next morning they'd have to clean everything, that was what made Mel give them permission to do it in the first place.

"It's on!" Coraline said without thinking about it twice. There was a good price and she could back out if Alma hit her on her weak spots (If she asked something related to Wybie). However she wasn't sure she could do anything about the betrayer blush. Plus, she could evade being asked those things if she wasn't the center of attention. She could embarrass Alma too.

"Alma, truth or dare?" Coraline said, smirking.

"Dare" Alma answered instantly. She was expected to say dare, in Coraline's opinion.

"I dare you to smell Will's socks" Coraline said quickly, she had the dare ready on her mind. If she could make Alma quit, she could prevent the danger. Will and Wybie laughed, Alma made the must disgusted face she could and took a deep breath. Will took off his shoe and extended his leg so it was closer to her. Alma took a deep breath at the cheesy smelling foot of the European boy and then backed away as far as she could, breathing heavily. It couldn't be helped, everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare, Jonesy" Alma said in a threatening tone, she was eager to take revenge.

"Um…"She said, thinking carefully what she was about to choose. If she chose truth then she'd ask whether she liked Wybie or not and to hell with the secret. If she said dare, Alma could make her do something even more…awkward. "Truth" was the definite answer.

"Do you…like someone?" Alma said slowly, so she could enjoy the moment. Will, Alma and Wybie looked at her, waiting for her answer, or her back out.

"I-I do" Coraline stuttered, at least she didn't blush, she wasn't asked to say his name or that.

"And, who?"

"That wasn't the original question" Coraline defended. Alma cursed herself.

"Wybie, truth or dare" Will asked him, gazing at Alma as if he wanted her to listen how he did his job well.

"Truth" The boy chose.

"Do you like someone, AND who'd it be?"

Wybie raised an eyebrow, looked at Will who was sure his question was right enough to make him confess something he shouldn't there. Alma was somewhat the same way, expecting the already know just so Coraline could hear it. He wouldn't say it, so he had another idea. "Well, I do" Wybie said without blushing or even stuttering. That surprised everyone, being so relaxed when asked that kind of question, usually one's heart races. "Her name is…" he started to say, gazing at Coraline, then at Alma and then at Will "So…Ops, I'd save my butt if I said it Will" The red haired boy growled, he was about to say Sophie. He knew it wasn't true either way, but it was insulting. Coraline laughed "Now serious, I like Jasmine a little" He finally said. Brilliant idea, how would they know if it was true or not? Both Alma and Will growled in frustration. Coraline and Wybie laughed at their expressions.

"Will, truth or dare?" Wybie asked.

"Dare" The British boy answered.

"I dare you and Alma, to kiss" Everyone stared at Wybie. Was he the one that said that? The stuttering, shy guy who didn't want to confess his love to the one right next to him? Coraline felt more attracted to him now that he had started being so mischievous and clever. Maybe he sough revenge, maybe that was what Coraline wanted to make them do too.

"B-But I have a girlfriend" The boy said.

"Yeah" Coraline interrupted "In France. She won't know a thing"

"Well I won't do it!" He answered back, standing up, and giving up.

"That means you loose too" Coraline told Alma "You too, were asked to do so"

"How unfair" She mumbled, apart from some other, not nice words. The two looser friends got out of there, leaving them alone so they could finish the game even though there wouldn't be any confessions. They walked to the porch and stopped to talk.

"Great idea, Alma" Will growled at her, obviously in a low voice, they didn't want to be heard. "I was humiliated, and we didn't have any progress"

"It's not my fault" The blonde defended "They are clever, too much for us" The girl kept talking while the boy looked back to a small door in the wall, whose edges were glowing. He crawled and put the key that was on his pocket on the lock and opened it. "What are you…Oh, god" Alma gasped as she saw the glowing blue tunnel that was past the door.

"This is why she didn't want us to be here" Will said "Here must be something important for her or Wybie, Maybe a love altar, a love letter, things like that".

"That's ridiculous Will" Alma answered back crossing her arms "What if it was something dangerous? I have a weird feeling".

"Because this tunnel looks terrifying" The boy said sarcastically, looking at the blue tunnel "Come on, let's see what's in here". The boy didn't wait for her to answer, but raced into the tunnel, picking up the key and opening the other end. Alma followed, always scared.

"I win, Why-were-you-born!" Coraline shouted, raising her arms in the air then mocking of Wybie with faces.

"Yeah, yeah you do."He said then he looked around searching for Will and Alma "Hey, where are the others?"

"True" Coraline said once she stopped making fun of his friend. She looked down her chest and saw her necklace, vibrating. She took it, and saw through it. Wybie was his usual red, what could it be? (**A/N: At this point, you could consider this question rhetorical**). However, she could see a purple dot. It was so little she though it was her imagination, but when she saw it came from the room with the little door, she ran.

"Jonesy, wait!" Wybie shouted, following her "Where are we going? Why are you looking through that necklace? What IS that necklace?" All his questions, as well as Coraline's, were answered when they saw the small door opened, and the glowing blue tunnel.

"That's a seeing stone" Wybie said, mostly to himself "And they are…" He said pointing to the tunnel; he could see a bright light on the other end. However, it was no normal light, this one felt…dark.

"Trapped" Coraline whispered, not looking away from the door.

* * *

**Curiousity killed the cat...that wasn't the case with Coraline, neither will it be with them. Also you might be asking "Where is the cat?" Let's say everything will be explained in the next chapter, inclusding a little secret about Will and Alma. Rate and Review please...**


	4. Through The Feeling Stone

Through The Feeling Stone

The two boys crawled into the blue, glowing tunnel, in order to save their friends. Not caring about the fear of failing, or even going in. Especially Coraline, she had hidden the key so she wouldn't have to see that place again, but somehow she was going there anyway. Wybie didn't feel much better than Coraline; of course he was scared about facing all the things Coraline had told him about that world. The Beldam's hand was enough for a month of nightmares, what could the Beldam be like?

She realized they were only equipped with the feeling stone and nothing else, not a good thing having in mind all the Beldam could do. However, before she could go back and think about a plan good enough to make it in and out alive, the door in front of her opened. She had already entered the other world. Surprisingly, it looked much better than how she left it, falling apart. It now was like she entered the first time, she could feel like it was her house, but there was something new this time; there were mirrors everywhere. Easily hundreds of mirrors hanged from the walls, small ones, big ones. They looked like ordinary mirrors anyway, but how to ignore feeling like being in the carnival's house of mirrors?

She stood up, then turned back and helped Wybie get on his feet to. They both looked awestruck and scared at the creepy mirrors. Coraline could tell Will and Alma were in the mirror prison, but it was none of them. Suddenly, the Beldam's face, buttoned again, like a cracked skull, appeared in every mirror around them. This definitely freaked them out, now Wybie knew the Beldam's true face, and he did not like it at all. "I-I can feel a presence" Wybie said to calm himself. In a creepy situation like that he'd rather talk than let the silence strengthen his fears. If it wasn't that Coraline was frightened to, she would have punched the freak out of him.

Coraline grabbed Wybie's arm as if not to get away from him. They both stared at the mirrors that were looking at them all around them, when suddenly they saw the same button eyed, skull like face, with a body. And it wasn't a mirror. The Beldam was staring at them in her true form, the spider like witch she really was. She looked as if nothing had happened to her, except for the right hand, which was actually missing. She couldn't get it out from the well; maybe she couldn't repair it that way.

"Look who's here" She said sarcastically, then turned to a very angry voice "The girl who locked me here without food so I'd starve to death" she said staring right into Coraline's eyes, then she turned to Wybie "and the boy who crashed my right hand. Do you have any idea how hard was it for me to get used to have only one hand?" Wybie gulped down his fear and answered back, not caring what could happen.

"And what is what I'm seeing?" He asked sarcastically to. However his voice was brave, Coraline could feel it, although the Beldam considered it foolish. "The spider witch who tried to kill my best friend, and actually killed my grandaunt." He then threatened her "Consider the facts before speaking"

"That's what I'd tell you" She answered then pointing to a mirror, there the images of Will and Alma appeared; both terrified. "I don't think that kind of manners will keep your friends alive"

"Leave them go! I bet you even tricked them to get here" Coraline said, still not as brave as Wybie. She could tell that'd be the only time in her life that she'd see him being that brave. She didn't know the reason, either because he would be the shy, stuttering boy once they got back, or because they wouldn't leave there alive.

"Maybe I did" answered the Beldam, the image on the mirror vanished. "But I'm eager to make a little exchange if you want" The Beldam said "Them for you, Coraline"

Coraline was shocked, if she didn't come up with something quick she'd have to say goodbye to her friends either way she chose. However, she could never be sure whether she'd keep her promise and set them free or just trap her with them. She didn't know how, but she felt as if Wybie was having the same though, so he did the answering.

"What if we play a game?" The boy asked straightening up "If we win, we can all go home"

"And if you lose?" The Beldam smiled evilly, she was eager to accept the offer she knew she was going to hear.

"If we lose, you can sew buttons in all of us" He answered after a quick sigh.

"Deal" The Beldam said, crossing her arms "But this time, I'll choose the game" They both nodded. "You'll have to look for your friends, obviously in one out of this hundreds of mirrors"

"What do you have planned for us? Another timer?" Coraline asked, hoping she would answer timer, this time they had a little advantage; they were two.

"This time" She said "There will be a trap, either mortal, or just-gonna-leave-you-a-permanent-scar one" She then stretched her arm in order to close the deal by shaking hands "This time I'll keep my promise" She smiled evilly, staring into Coraline's scared eyes with her blood thirsty ones "I rally don't care if I get to eat you or not, I only want to see you dead!"

It wasn't Coraline who shook hands with her, after what she said she couldn't move, she barely could speak; Only a few whispers could get out of her mouth, but they where incomprehensible. Wybie shook hands with her, and the deal was closed, a flash of white light glow from that shake, showing this time it was for real. As soon as they took their hands away, she vanished through the wall. They stayed in silence for a while, until they decide to move and Coraline broke the silence. Wybie's mood was now back to his shy self.

"You were amazing back there Wybie" She managed to say from the bottom of her heart. Wybie blushed a little, but not because of her, he was just being modest. "You stared into her evil eyes without flinching. You faced the witch of my nightmares!"

"I-I just spoke" Wybie said, feeling small compared to what Coraline had already been through "You were the one that beat her by yourself".

"Yeah, but…" She tried to say but nothing could come up, then she remembered he had added into the bets table "You did offer yourself, so she would accept the game" She put a hand on his shoulder while they were walking to the center of the circle shaped room, covered in mirrors.

"It was weird" Wybie said, taking out from his pocket a tiny brown stone shaped as a triangle, with a hole in the middle. A seeing stone "I felt like being brave just because I was scared of…being scared" He tried to explain, it didn't make sense even to him.

"How did you get that seeing stone?" Coraline asked then answered herself "Oh, right. Spink and Forcible" She said taking her hand off his shoulder so he could take a look at the mirrors with his stone.

"This is…weird" He said panicking "All the mirrors have Will and Alma. Even if I use the seeing stone, everyone would glow".

"She must have known we had one of these" Coraline muttered. "I guess we'll have to be extremely careful and enter all the mirrors and watch out for the traps"

"Not only the traps" Wybie cut her off "Also if we meet with a fake, it could turn to attack us. Man, she really got us this time" Wybie moaned in fear then gave a deep sigh. Out of hundreds of mirrors, only one wasn't going to kill them if they managed to survive the traps.

"Maybe you should try and see, Coraline" said a small creature from among the shadows. Wybie didn't recognized the source until he saw it, while Coraline knew who it was only by hearing his voice; cat.

"Y-You can talk!" Wybie pointed shocked as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Come on" Coraline said as she moved closer to the cat to scratch his ear. The cat purred in response "You didn't scare at all with a spider-like monster and you freak out just because cat can talk.

"Well yeah!" Wybie answered "I'm a complex person" he said, making Coraline laugh. Even though the situation wasn't the correct for that, joking with her always seemed to make him happy.

Coraline listened to cat's suggest and looked through her feeling stone. The sight was nothing like Wybie's, she couldn't see anything glow but two small purple dots round the corner. She slowly walked to them when she began to se them grow until she stopped before entering the mirror that was right in front of her. It was a big, half broken mirror. Its frame looked all rusty and broken too; in spite the fact that it was exactly the same to lots more of mirrors, this one didn't reflect her image.

"It's this one" She said looking back into Wybie's eyes with a face that asked him if he was ready. "You know we could probably die before we eve get near them, right?"

"And we'll die anyway if we don't get them out of there" was his confident answer. Soon after they nodded each other, the jumped into the mirror, followed by the cat, who looked back and forth to see where the beldam might be hiding and what she was planning to do once she lost. She might have shaken hands with them, but the deal was they 'could' go home, not that she wasn't going to take her final revenge. It wasn't that it'd be easy.

The two children looked in awe when they saw the 'trap' it could easily be seen that the floor was all broken, there where few places to step and who knew if it was safe to step on them. The walls were covered in spikes and it was unnecessary to see what they were for; they'd start moving closer as soon as they approached. They would have to run through the falling floor quickly enough so the walls don't kill them.

Hard enough till now, huh? Well, the ceiling wasn't inoffensive either. It had millions of pointy stalactites hanging from narrow, cracked rocks. Most would fall as soon as the walls became closer, and then who knew what else was beneath this death trap?

"Ladies first" Wybie said, stepping back. Coraline gave him an angry look, he stopped.

"But you have the seeing stone" Coraline pointed out "You can lead the way, and I'll be keeping an eye on the falling stones" Her voice was a sweet and confident one, her idea was by much the best thing they could do right now.

"M-Maybe you should lead" Wybie said rubbing the back of his head, looking away.

"Damn it Wybie, you're a man! You'll lead!" That was Coraline's final word before dragging him closer to where the broken floor and the spiked walls began. Wybie took out his seeing stone and saw the safe spots on the floor. It was like a serpent like road, narrow in some parts and broad in some others, with a few broken pieces they could easily jump.

"Fine" Wybie swallowed his fear and stepped into the 'safe' zone. As soon as his foot touched the broken wooden floor, the walls vegan moving closer, and the vibration made some stalactites fall down. Wybie quickly dragged Coraline with him by her hand and with the other hand he kept the seeing stone on his eye so he could know where he was going. Coraline's blushing expressed how she wasn't expecting that, but she wouldn't like it to be any other way. She snapped back to the running and began looking at the ceiling, watching out for falling rocks.

Luckily they managed to get to the end without any rock falling on them, until Wybie, who had already memorized the path and didn't need to look through his seeing stone, saw a very big stalactite that was about to fall on the last part of the path, right before the end. They couldn't both get there before it fell, and they couldn't wait or the walls would kill them. Without Coraline noticing he was about to probably die, he pushed her forward so she jumped first and saved herself. When she looked back for Wybie, he was jumping because of the walls; but he didn't get to the ground. He luckily wasn't hit in the head with the falling stone, but it did stop him from reaching solid ground and thus, he fell into the intense darkness.

"Wybie!" Coraline cried out trying stupidly to try and reach his hand, in which she was obviously unsuccessful. She was too far away from him and he had already got out of her reach by the time she reacted. Coraline looked down gasping in disbelief while the boy shouted with all his lungs; finally there was heard a loud thump and then complete silence.

Tears flowed down from Coraline's eyes, and fell into the darkness where Wybie's body lay. The girl sobbed her watered eyes and tried to look away, she though that looking down would make her want to fall to, just to be with him again. "The Beldam is so going to regret this" she yelled as if she wanted Wybie to listen to her. "Wybie Lovat" She said felling a pain in her heart "I-I…I love you!" She finally cried then sobbing her tears out her face. She tried to stop thinking about him, but was impossible; so she decided better to do what they were there for, mostly for him, for his friends, their friends. Eager for revenge.

She looked in front of her, and using her feeling stone, she saw the two purple dots were getting bigger; she ran closer and realized she was above them. Coraline looked back to see if cat was following her, maybe he knew. When she saw he was not there, she recurred to herself. She managed to see a little gap, and crawled towards it. When she peered her head, she saw Will and Alma as well as she being seen by them.

"Jonesy!" Said both happily once they realized their friend had come to rescue them.

"Guys" Was the blue haired girl's answer before jumping in, the other two nodded trying to warn her, but where unsuccessful. She had already jumped in; once she looked up she noticed they couldn't get out. That was the only opening and was way too high for them; she even hurt her feet a little when she landed.

"Jonesy!" Yelled Will, now not as happy as before but instead angry "Now you're trapped to!"

"Well, sorry" Coraline rubbed the back of her head realizing the mistake she had committed "At least I came for you"

"At least we got to meet our lost great great uncles" Will sighed, the two ghost boys, now normal eyed and with a halo on their heads.

"My true name was Maximum Brown" said one of the ghosts, placing himself next to Will.

"And mine is Facundo Lopez" said the other one, placing next to alma. Coraline obviously recognized the ghosts, she had helped them get away and rest in peace, but why would they be there?

"Where's Wybie?" Alma asked, and then folded her hands "Don't tell me you left him in the real world. He could help us in a situation like THIS!" Coraline felt stabbed when her friend mentioned Wybie. She didn't cry however, only because she wouldn't do it in public, but her expression of sadness could be felt even by a blind.

"I-I don't think he'd be able to help us…"Coraline said rubbing her arm trying to find something that could distract her from the need to cry. She had completely forgotten about the ghosts, she wanted to ask them why they where there.

"What do you mean?" Alma asked, copying the same expression Coraline had although she didn't have the reason yet.

"H-He saved my life, B-But I-I couldn't…s-save his…"Those were Coraline's words. Nine words that made her cry helplessly as the feeling moved to her friends, now sobbing to.

"Maybe he survived" said Facundo but was suddenly interrupted by an angry and irritated Coraline.

"Of course he is! I saw him!" She yelled, her tears falling down like if there was no tomorrow, which for her, wasn't. The ghosts might be free, but they lacked the courage and understanding to argue with her in her current state.

After a few minutes of absolute silence and only sobbing the tears began to fade away, and they were back able to think of a way out. Wybie's death wouldn't be for nothing. Coraline examined the small prison they were in, only to find two small lights that where the entire illumination system. Even though the small lightning, they could see clearly as they had already gotten used to it. Coraline's eyes widened as she saw a small black metal door, which seemed the only way out.

"Hey, what about this door?" Coraline said trying to open it. As though, it wouldn't open.

"That's how we got in here" Will explained "It will only open from outside"

"So the gap I entered…it was a trap" Coraline realized, her eyes widened at the idea and her face pale of panic. There was no hope left… "Cat!"

"How would your cat be able to help us?" Alma asked as if it was ridiculous

"He helped me get out when I was tricked here last year" Coraline explained "In this world he can talk"

"But can he open a hard, metal door?" Alma cut off.

"Oh, um…no" was Coraline's final sigh before giving up. What could cat do? If only Wybie was alive, the cat might be able to guide him to the right place instead of the trap she had fallen in. As tired as she was, she closed her eyes and waited for something to happen. In her dreams she could hear her friends crying, shouting, and she could see Wybie, safe and sound. Of course, it was only a dream. _"I love you too…"_ Wybie whispered in her dream, if she was going to die, she was glad her last dream was about Wybie.

* * *

**How's it going? I hope it's tragic, as i wanted it to be, still there's always a way out...and you must never, underestimate a cat, especially this cat...**

**I'm hungry, for review of course, so feed me pleaseeeeee *stomch growling***


	5. The Legend Of The Eyes Of Truth

_**The Legend Of The Eyes Of Truth**_

_I love you…love you…love…you…_

The same phrase echoed in his mind as he moaned awake. There was darkness everywhere he'd look accompanied with the shivering feeling of loneliness and the coldness of the place, his body was as cold as ice and his back hurt like hell. He realized he had been lying on a pile of straw, he even had some in his curly brown hair, now messed up. His olive-green eyes scanned through the room he had no idea how he had gotten in or even where he was as they slowly opened up and got used to the little illumination, in search for some source of light or something, but all he could see were some shattered stones and darkness.

"Feeling better?" Asked the black cat, whose deep blue eyes shone in the darkness, allowing him to be seen by the boy.

"Cat!" Wybie said, sitting up. His head also hurt him pretty badly, he had the urge to lie back, but he decided not to.

"Easy, Wybourne" The feline said, sitting in front of the boy "You have easily fallen more than 50 feet. Good thing I managed to catch you with this pile of straw I had prepared"

"50 feet!" Wybie repeated surprised, he now remembered…most of it "That's true, we were going through the falling floor and I pushed Jonesy so she reached the other side, then I jumped and…." He trailed off when he though of Coraline.

"Coraline!" He gasped "Where is she? Is she okay?" The boy never seemed to calm down, until the cat cut him off.

"I'm afraid she is trapped" The cat looked down a bit "Apart from that, she's alive" He then turned to Wybie "Much to our advantage, the Beldam believes you are part of the dead, as well as everyone does" This shocked Wybie, everyone though he was dead, and his dream kept bothering him, especially the last words from it.

"Fear not, child" The cat said "I know the way to your friend. And I'll make sure no one spots you, so we can surprise her later". The cat pointed to a small passage on a wall, so small only children would be able to enter it, children or…mice. "I'll take the lead, in case some spies are in the area. If we want to save them, then you'll need to stay with me, only you can open the door, but only I know the way"

Wybie listened to cat's words with his full attention, nodding with every sentence he heard. When he finished, he got on his feet and tried to walk to the wall with much effort. Despite the pain, he managed to get there and eventually got used to moving again. He though of Coraline and the pain diminished, he though of her and his strength increased, he though of her and his courage overtook his fears. The cat entered the passage, then Wybie followed crawling slowly at first.

"So how is it that this is the right way? What about evading the trap above?" Asked Wybie unsure about the place he was at.

"The trap above was designed for you two" the cat explained, not bothering about stopping "If you managed to survive the 'trap' you'd see a small hole which would give you access to your friend's cell, but no return. That's the true trap."

"That way, she would make sure we have our eyes buttoned" Wybie finished. This time the cat stopped for a while, turned at him and nodded.

"Indeed" The cat continued walking "This passage is for her servants so your friends don't starve…yet." The cat stopped again, and began hearing with his feline senses. Something wasn't right. "Wybie, you'll have to continue and find her on your own. I believe you'll find the correct path, as for me, I'll keep us in secret" The cat took off running into the darkness until Wybie couldn't see him anymore, it was obvious he had gone hunting for spies, but Wybie now felt lonely, in a place that was deathly.

The now scared boy kept crawling forward, until he saw two different paths. That must have been what cat told him, how was he gonna know which road to take, and which one he shouldn't. He had no clues at all, no sounds, no smells, no nothing. He even tried using his seeing stone, but he still wouldn't see a thing. He gave a small sigh and recurred to luck, he flipped a coin he had in his pocket and decided to go left.

Just before he would go to the left he was stopped by a calm, sweet and young voice. It was a little girl's voice, but he was alone. Wasn't he?

"I wouldn't go that way" Said the same voice from behind him; he turned around just to see a ghost girl, which for him seemed very familiar. This ghost wasn't like the ones Coraline described him; this one had a halo and had real, normal eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Asked the boy trying to touch the girl, his hand would simply pass through "I'm not daydreaming, aren't I?"

"No you're not, Wybie" He was shocked by the fact she knew his name, now he was even more curious about her "My name is Wendy Lovat, and I'm your"

"Grand aunt" Wybie finished, gasping in disbelief. He was standing right in front of his grandma's lost sister, the one that couldn't survive the Beldam. But what was she doing there? Wasn't she freed like the other ghost children?

"Listen carefully, Wybie" said Wendy, the boy snapped back and opened his ears so he had his full attention once again. He sat cross legged and listened to her story "I'm here to tell you about the legend of the eyes of truth"

"And what are these 'Eyes of Truth' Coraline asked, making the between comas expression with her hands to the two ghost children that were in front of her. She wasn't really that interested in the story, but she needed something to distract her. She couldn't stand being alive while Wybie didn't, she couldn't stand his death would be for nothing.

"There's a reason why the Beldam knew about your seeing stones" Facundo said "Do you have a clue?" He asked. Bells rang in Coraline's head; of course, she was the one who had created them, that's why she tried to get rid of it.

"She created the seeing stones" Coraline answered, eyes wide open with the sudden realization.

"And their true name is eyes of truth" Added Maximum "Despite her kingdom was only inside this world, someone managed to get the recipe to the real world, someone you know has been taking care of watching what she does"

"The cat!" Coraline was wide eyed again.

"But only a few were created" Facundo continued "only one was different from the other ones, shaped like a heart and with a similar power, but yet different"

Coraline glanced at her necklace and understood "So…how do they work?" she asked to the know-it-all ghosts.

"Magic" answered simply Maximum, that answer owned him one of Coraline's glares. She obviously knew it was magic, like everything else, but magic has its rules. One example would be why the beldam needed to sew buttons to suck people's life out of them.

"But the effects can only be seen by one who has suffered the lost of someone close, a friend, a family, a pet. They may not know about their death, but the fact they die give the person the ability" explained Facundo. Coraline realized the reason she had been able to see through her; Other Wybie. Another realization came to her mind, if Other Wybie was the reason, then he did have a soul after all, as well as the Other Father, who helped her in the end.

"Now I should be able to see everything" Coraline muttered angrily to herself while sitting with her back against the wall, she hugged her own legs and rested her head on her knees. She stared into her necklace and though of Wybie, if she needed to get distracted she could only get to wonder what the red meant. However she'd e thinking of Wybie again, no matter what she though, Wybie was there.

"Come on, Jonesy" tried to cheer up her friend sitting next to her, even though she and Coraline didn't share the same feeling towards Wybie, he still was their friend. "We both know what he meant to you, and we promise he felt the…"Alma was cut off by the ghosts, who quickly got Coraline's attention by pointing to the metal door.

"Wendy is here, I bet she brought the cat to open the door" Maximum said. Coraline looked back up and to the door, Alma and Will stood up prepared for anything that could happen. The ghosts said it was them, but it could also not be them. Coraline on the other hand, crawled near the door and as soon as she heard the click from the lock, she opened it and tried to get her face in it, she desperately needed to talk to cat, but she didn't say anything at all. She got pale, shivered as if she had seen a ghost.

"Hey Jonesy, is everything all right?" Alma asked "You look like if you saw a ghost" The blonde kneeled behind her, and saw exactly what she could. It definitely wasn't cat, but it wasn't the Beldam either. Coraline's pale skin and widened eyes quickly changed to watered eyes again, she stood up letting the boy get through the door and stand up as well.

"Hey, Jonesy" The boy panted, as if he had been in a hurry "let's get out of…" He was silenced by an unexpected hug and a cry from the blue haired girl in front of him.

"Wybie!" Cried Coraline as her first reaction, she embraced the boy so tightly as if not going to let him get away anymore. Her face was buried in his chest as he responded the hug, He then rested his head over Coraline's while the other two kids looked amazed at the boy who was though to be dead.

"You… Jerk!" She cried before burying her face in him again "Do you know how scared I was?"

"S-Sorry?" He answered.

She looked at him angrily with teary eyes, but that wasn't anger at all. Once again, she buried her face on his chest "Don't you dare to leave me again" Wybie blushed, of course that wasn't what she meant, but still touched the boy's heart.

"I won't, I swear it" The boy whispered to her ears, before letting go. His shirt was all wet because of Coraline's tears, but he didn't mind at all. He was more worried about his friend who, for the first time, he had seen her cry; Neither Will or Alma.

From behind Wybie appeared Wendy, the ghost girl known to be his grandma's lost sister. Coraline didn't need to think who she was, she recognized her as if she saw her everyday.

"We need to get out of here!" Wendy yelled "The cat tried as hard as he could, but we got spotted. If we don't leave right now, we might be ambushed"

"Let's go" Wybie said taking Coraline's hand. Again, she wasn't expecting that and a slight blush dyed her cheeks. Wybie dragged her to the door where they all entered one by one, Will at last.

They crawled through the dark tunnel until they got into a stairway, and once everyone got out of it, Wybie leaded them upstairs, where a shining mirror was waiting for them. They all jumped and appeared at the main hall, the same room where Coraline and Wybie where before entering the mirror. The mirror filled walls where once again showing the Beldam's face, glaring at them. From behind them appeared the cat, somewhat hurt, but nothing that could stop him.

"Quickly!" Cried the cat, the sudden sound breaking the silence petrified them, but then again they ran as fast as they could, with the Beldam watching them as they headed to the small door. Everything seemed to be right until Coraline stopped running, against her own will. She could feel something sticky yet hard and it totally prevented her from moving.

"Jonesy, what are you doing?" asked a very frustrated Alma "Run!"

"I can't!" Answered Coraline trying as hard as she could to move her feet, but still nothing happened.

It was Wybie who saw through his seeing stone and realized Coraline was trapped in an invisible, super resistant spider web. He grabbed a pair of scissors, who knows where he found them. Once he was next to her, he kept his seeing stone in front of his eye with one hand while he used the other to cut the strong spider web's strings that held Coraline captive.

"What are you doing, Wybie?" asked Alma, intrigued yet worried about the little time they had.

"She is trapped in a spider web, but you can only see it with this stone" He explained.

"Oh, I see…an eye of truth" She understood. Wybie stared at her for a bit not knowing how she knew of them, maybe Coraline had told them, or maybe the ghosts. Whatever was the case, he snapped back and continued cutting strings, careful enough so he didn't get trapped to.

"Need a hand?" asked a dark, terrifying voice that held Wybie's wrist. The boy immediately turned to see the Beldam holding him with a terrible, glare. Even though she had buttons for eyes, he could tell the anger In them. The Beldam then threw Wybie to the floor making him drop his seeing stone, and intended to kill Coraline with her sharp needle hand.

"I said you could leave this world, but never said you would do it alive" said the Beldam before throwing herself at Coraline, but she was stopped, rather tackled by Wybie, who tried desperately to keep her hand and head motionless at the same time.

"What are you waiting for?" asked angrily the boy "Get her out already!"

The angry voice Wybie spoke with made Will an Alma act quickly, Alma took Wybie's seeing stone, but couldn't see anything from it. Will snapped it out from her fingers and saw through it; he was able to. Alma instead grabbed the scissors and followed Will's instructions, being very careful, as Wybie was, not to get tangled in the web to.

By the time they were finishing freeing Coraline; Wybie had been slightly cut on his arms and his right leg. However, he would never let go off the Beldam's hand and head, if he did, they'd all be dead. Once Coraline was free, Wybie decided to make sure the Beldam couldn't sew anything else ever again. He grabbed her head with between his legs and with his arms, he stretched the Beldam's arm until it could no more and with a mayor effort, he managed to tear her hand off, her only hand.

"You little!" Yelled the now handless Beldam, of course the hand would still be moving, like the last time at the well. Having in mind the hand was fast, Wybie grabbed it so tightly it wouldn't be able to free itself even though it was hurting Wybie's hand. Like it or not, Wybie knew he had to take the hand out of that world and destroy it, as well as the key.

Coraline grabbed one of the insect chairs the Beldam had and, with all her strength, she threw it at her and used the opportunity so everyone could get away. She waited until everyone entered the small door so she'd be the last one and close it as she had the key. Before she did, the cat hurried in, he was being chased by the handless Beldam, who was screeching her anger out of her. One thing she regretted about was creating the eyes of truth, then angry with the cat for stealing them. And again, mad at loosing for the second time with the same blue haired girl. Despite her effort, she didn't make it to the door, and behind her the floor had begun to tear away.

Everyone hurried to the other side and closed the door with the key. Wybie always keeping a tight grip at the Beldam's needle hand, now all that was left to do was destroy the hand and the key. Unluckily, the hand freed itself and forgetting about the key, attacked with no other intention than killing everyone.

* * *

**Chapter five done, next comes the end...I don't know why, but most of my stories have six chapters as well O.o**

**Hope you enjoy andpleaaaseese rrrate and rreview :) **


	6. The Sun Rose

**Peering Through Your Heart**

_The Sun Rose_

The Beldam's hand, now moving recklessly, was free again and even though it was just her hand, it could do a big amount of damage; especially with its long sharp needle fingers. Despite the Beldam hated Coraline more than ever, she hated Wybie even more for taking her hand off. Furthermore, he had thwarted her other hand's taking-the-key-back plan before so the hand didn't think twice before jumping into Wybie and slashing his chest diagonally. Not much blood thanks to his thick coat, yet a few scratches.

"Crappy hand" Wybie complained covering his scratched chest with a hand, not paying attention to what the hand was doing. It had crawled all its way up Wybie until it reached his neck, which before anyone could notice because of its amazing agility, was being squeezed by the hand's metallic grip.

"Wybie!" cried Coraline not knowing what to do. Will and Alma hurried to his friend and tried their best to free the boy's neck as well as Wybie was trying.

"It's not working" Yelled Will "at this rate he'll be…"

Coraline panicked, not knowing what to do but knowing what not to do. If three couldn't stop the hand then four wouldn't make any difference, but she realized how the hand's fingers slipped through their hands when they tried to take it away, so what if the hand couldn't slip? Wasn't it metal?

She quickly glanced through the entire room until she spotted two weird looking gloves on a table, a pair of gloves that were given to her for her birthday and were about to prove being very useful. Coraline put them on in a flash and grabbed the hand's fingers all as separated as she could, luckily the magnetic fabric of the gloves prevented the hand from releasing itself.

Once Wybie was free, he didn't hesitate to breathe heavily and cough, both at the same time. "Thanks" he managed to say between heavy gasps. After he recovered, he stood up and stared into the immobilized hand with anger.

"Wanna do the honors?" Asked Coraline placing the hand near the floor but never letting it go.

"You bet" was Wybie's answer before picking up the hammer Will was handing him in, he must have gone for it in a sprint to Mr. Jones' tools box. The hunchbacked boy raised the hammer up in the air and stroke with all his strength not only destroying the hand in tiny pieces, but also cracking the floor. Coraline glared at him, yet she couldn't be happier they had all survived the Beldam and this time she didn't even have a single hand for sewing her world back. But just to make sure, they decided to destroy the key as well.

"I have an idea for the key" Said Will dragging Wybie with him outside "we'll be back in a minute" the two boys sprinted up the hill, obviously to Wybie's house, who knows for what.

It only took the boys a few minutes to get back, by that time the girls had already finished cleaning the mess they had left, as well as throwing the rest of the hands into the well. Despite they did all that, they made it back before the boys, but they came back with such shinny smiles as if they had had the best idea ever. After all, there weren't many ways of destroying a key.

"What have you planned boys?" Asked Coraline to the two exchanging smiles boys.

"Jonesy, do you have a grill?" Asked the red headed.

"Of course, right outside. Why you ask?"

"You'll see" Answered Wybie as Will had already left "The key is made of nickel, an easily melting metal. And we're going to melt it with some extreme heat, Will and I got some coal so that should do the trick. You got any matchsticks?"

Coraline handed him the small box of matches and they both ran outside followed by Alma, the three looked amazed at Will who had already prepared everything, when the key melted it would fall into a pot made of ceramic and then it would dry up once watered. All he needed where the matches to set the fire on.

"Stand back, I did put some alcohol to speed It up" warned Will as Wybie took one match out and as soon as he set it on, he quickly threw it and covered himself. A big flame was the result of the alcohol, but the coal did burn. I a couple of minutes, the key began to yield and in another couple of minutes it was nothing but a hot, burning liquid metal inside the pot. Will splashed the whole thing with a pail of water and both the fire was extinguished and the metal hardened back. Coraline knew Wybie would be able to do it, after all how else he could have done the statuette without mixing metals like that?

"Now there's no way that thing can harm anyone again ever" Coraline said happily examining the pot "That's my little blacksmith" She joked Wybie while the cat passed below her and pointed into the forest, the well. Coraline walked to the well, deciding to throw the key in too. She realized everything that had to do with the other world lay there, the hands and now the rests of the key would. Once she came back, Alma began shouting.

"Guys! The door is gone!" And it was true. They all hurried inside to the living room where the small door used to be, only to find out there was only a plain wall there. Maybe the key was really something more than a key, it could have been a heart. The heart of the Other World.

"Let's just forget it" Coraline yawned, she was really tired. And it was really late as well, like two o' clock in the morning. "Let's call it a day, I bet we all want to forget what happened tonight, don't you?"

"And you didn't know what happened before you came" Will joked, elbowing Alma.

"Oh shut up, that meant nothing!" Alma yelled back angrily. How Coraline loved seeing her friend that irritated. "And you better stop laughing, remember we heard what the ghosts said about your stone. I still can't believe even with that stone you coulnd't know that Wy…" She was cut off by Will who had covered her mouth with his hand as Wybie had just walked in. Coraline though she had an idea of what she was about to say, but she wasn't sure yet. She had to hear it from Wybie, not from her. She had to be brave and express her own feelings, not rely on a stupid stone made by her worst enemy.

"Anyway…" Will said, still covering Alma's mouth from saying anything "I think we're all tired so why don't we get to sleep, right?" He said before faking a yawn, letting go of Alma. He quickly extended his sleeping bag and turned off the lights so they'd have no other choice. And by others he meant Alma.

The other three looked at each other as if to try to know why Will acted that way, but he was right with something, they were all tired. They wished good night to each other before they finally curled inside their bags and fell asleep, or at least tried to.

* * *

It was easily six o' clock by the time Coraline woke up, the sky was clear yet the sun hadn't risen yet. And she was afraid of going to sleep again, because of her in her dreams. Even though she tried to block her with nice things, like the fact Wybie faced death and won…Wybie. She had some things to think over, and she couldn't do it if she was beside him. She had her pajamas on, so she got up quietly and silently sneaked out. Headed to the well in the civil dawn morning.

The blue haired girl who sat in the three stump stared into the feeling stone she held in her hand, thinking and wondering. She didn't even remember, but the small notebook where she had written the color meanings was in one of her pajama's pockets. She took it out and glanced it for a little, then glared at the feeling stone.

"Who needs a feeling stone anyway?" She told herself "I don't want to have her eyes, and I don't even need to use it. I, we managed to get through a lot. We rescued our friends and came back alive, using her eyes as a help. But if I was brave enough there to spill it out then I don't need to know whether he feels the same or not!" She yelled angrily, holding the necklace tightly in her hand.

She sat back, looking at the about to dawn horizon, as if realizing it was another day already, where things where going to happen and everything was starting to look up. A light of hope shone in her eyes, she could feel it. However, it was a cold morning; she could have brought a coat. She crossed her arms as if to keep herself warm, yet she was shivering.

"You're going to catch a cold, Jonesy" Said a sweet voice from behind her as she felt something warm being put over her shoulders. She turned back to see Wybie covering her with his usual coat.

"Thanks Wy…Why does this smell so bad?" She said making a gesture of disgust. "Why do you wear this everyday, it's even ripped in some parts".

Wybie sat next to her and sighed before continuing "It was, my father's" Coraline's eyes widened in surprise, she had never been able to make Wybie talk about his parents.

"My father gave it to me for my eight birthday" He giggled before returning back to serious "Of course it looked awfully giant on me, I hated it. But then, they both went to a date and left me with my grandma here, the next day they weren't back…"

Coraline wanted to interrupt, to break the silence, to bring Wybie to laugh and leave the sad talk. But she couldn't, she was petrified. No words would come from her mouth, it was now inevitable to her to listen to what she though would happen. She glanced at Wybie's eyes, which were lost in though, looking deeply at the well.

"On the news we saw there had been an accident that night, and two names that appeared on that screen made me shiver and cry without hesitation. That day I began to love that coat, it was all that I had from him. My father, Eduardo Lovat."

"What about your mum?" Asked Coraline realizing too late she shouldn't have asked that question yet continued "What do you keep that remembers you of her?" Wybie this time didn't answer, but instead took a deep breath and turned to Coraline, his face wasn't a thoughtful one, neither an angry one as Coraline though would be. But it was happy.

"You know why I always use the same boots?" asked Wybie smirking.

"No, and I don't think I wanna" answered Coraline shaking her head in addition. Wybie laughed alongside his friend as the sun began to rise. They both stared at it happily; they'd glance at the other every while, until their hands met; but neither blushed.

"You know Coraline" Wybie began blushing a little, but not because of their hands "Will told me about what your seeing stone can see that mine can't"

"He did?" Coraline gasped "I could have bet that it would be Alma who'd split it out"

"So tell me" He said blushing a little less "How do I look like?"

"Well…" Coraline began "you're red!" She said, Wybie blushed a lot, he actually though she was meaning his blushing had been seen. "But you're the only one I've seen that's red. I don't know what it is yet" She said pointing to the notebook she had in her hands. Wybie looked at it and saw the interrogation mark at 'red'.

"Could I have that stone for a minute, I'd like to take a peek" Wybie said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure" answered the blue haired girl handing him her heart, don't get the wrong idea. The boy took it with one hand and peered through her heart…shaped stone. What he could see was, "red" he gasped looking away from the stone. Coraline gasped to, but realized something. Mrs. Forcible had said that everyone saw things in a different way, yet Wybie had been the only one who she could trust, the only one that believed her. Maybe the only one she shared the same feeling with.

"C-Coraline" said Wybie chuckling "Draw an inverted interrogation mark before the one there" Coraline didn't understand what he meant to happen, until she did and realized it shaped as a heart. She gasped happily when she found out.

"That's what you see through the stone" Wybie said, holding her other hand sweetly "What do I see?"

She didn't answer, but she stared into his deep green eyes as he did on the hazel ones of her. There was nothing but silence, yet there was a question to be answered. They both closed their eyes at the same time, they both leaned closer and kissed under the morning sun. The sweet taste of one another could only be surpassed by the feeling they felt for each other. The kiss felt like a burning sun, yet their love was much more. However, Rome wasn't built in a day.

As they let go and opened their eyes, finally being able to express all they felt for other in only one brave action, they both blushed yet looking into each other eyes. "Wow" They said in unison.

"You know Wybie" Coraline said "They say great minds think the same"

"That would explain many things" Wybie answered laughing "Hey, do you have the same idea I do?" He asked with a mischievous and revengeful smile.

"Like make it up to Will and Alma for torturing us the whole night?" Coraline answered, exactly what Wybie had in mind.

"I say we should stick them up in the same bag while they're sleeping, they're meant for each other" He finally said ironically.

"Yeah, it would be like water and oil pairing" Coraline laughed alongside Wybie as they kept holding hands underneath the morning sun, the first sunlight of the new day that had begun. A new day in which things had already happened, what would be next; they were already happy. But a new day with a new life and a new everything, her hopes increased as well as her spirits. Only a simple phrase is needed to describe the feeling of life from now on: '_The Sun Rose'_.

_ End _

* * *

Finally here's the end of the story, sorry it took so much; it just had way too many changes and rewrites. But i think it ended up well as for being my first english longfic. I had also though of adding it a song, but it was much work.

I hope you liked it, rather loved it. Please write comments and reviews as well!


End file.
